Astronaut
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun terjebak di hamparan luar angkasa dan terisolasi dari dunia. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemani dan membantunya kembali ke dunia. Hanya seseorang yang dia harapkan untuk kemenyelamatkannya / "Yesung hyung.. tolong aku!" / Songfic! Yekyu! Mind to Read and Review?


Fic ini asli milik Hwika...

Memang pernah di publish di FFn dengan Pename dan fandom yang berbeda.

Bila ada yang pernah membaca ff seperti ini di tempat lain, ya inilah Saya.

Saya hadirkan songfic ini dengan Cast Super Junior.

.

.

**Astronaut**

.

**Desclaimer **

Astronaut © Simple Plan

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini milik HwiKa.

...

**Pairing **

Yesung x Kyuhyun

...

**Warning**

Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll..

Fic ini asli milik Hyunka...

Memang pernah di publish di FFn dengan Pename dan fandom yang berbeda.

Bila ada yang pernah membaca ff seperti ini di tempat lain, ya inilah Saya.

.

Disarankan mendengarkan lagu Astronout milik Simple Plan~

Selamat Membaca.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

...

_Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?_

_My mind is running empty, In the search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me, It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Dan dia pun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ini bukan kamarku," kata pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat itu seraya mengucek kedua matanya untuk menyempurnakan penglihatan.

Dia merasa badannya sangat ringan dan sepertinya pasokan oksigen pun tidak terlalu banyak.

Didedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang bernuansa silver dengan bentuk persegi panjang yang lumayan luas, beberapa benda ringan tengah melayang di udara.

Otak Kyuhyun seperti sedang memproses data yang akan masuk kepikirannya, namun sepertinya proses tersebut memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Hingga kesadarannya kembali Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"A..apa-apaan ini? A..aku.. aku ada dimana?"

Terlihat gurat cemas juga panik diwajahnya. Kyuhyun melihat dirinya yang tengah memakai sebuah pakaian yang juga berwarna silver dan sepertinya menampung oksigen disana.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku dimana?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan ternyata sangat sulit berjalan dalam keadaan melayang karena tidak adanya gravitasi seperti ini. Dia pun sampai pada sebuah tempat khusus yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam tombol yang-entah-apa-itu, juga beberapa monitor dari ukuran kecil hingga besar berada disana.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Nafasnya tercekat begitu melihat sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan hamparan luar angkasa yang bertabur ribuan bintang tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain, juga berbagai satelit dengan versinya masing-masing, dan tidak tertinggal beberapa planet yang terlihat dalam radius tidak kurang dari 800 meter.

Otak Kyuhyun kembali memproses sebagian data untuk menganalisis peristiwa –yang menurutnya di luar nalarnya- yang tengah dialaminya detik ini juga.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Namun kehampaan lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas pada sebuah kursi sambil meremas rambutnya. Frustasi dan kebingungan tengah melanda dirinya sekarang ini. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana yang harus dia lakukan. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ratusan tombol disana dan tangannya terulur hingga menekan tombol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hijau yang berdiameter 3cm.

"(**· · · — — — · · ·**) Code SOS Signal Has Been Sent!"

Perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah monitor berukuran besar yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan juga simbol atas pengiriman sebuah pesan darurat yang telah berhasil dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena telah dengan baik melakukan sebuah usaha dengan perbandingan 1 : 100 untuk kata berhasil. Namun, dia telah melakukannya dan keberuntungan telah memihak kepadanya.

'_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

Kyuhyun tengah membaca sebuah buku literatur yang berisi panduan untuk mengemudikan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa. Sebuah buku yang tebalnya mencapai 426 halaman. Dibacanya dengan seksama dan teliti supaya dirinya dapat mengendalikan pesawat tersebut. Beberapa kali, Kyuhyun mencocokkan tombol-tombol juga alat-alat lain dari yang ada di dalam literatur dengan yang ada di hadapannya.

Selama 18 tahun ini, baru kali ini lah Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar serius dalam membaca. Literatur ini dapat menyelamatkannya, pikirnya. Hidupnya sekarang hanya dapat ditentukan olehnya sendiri. Bila ia dapat memahami isi literatur dengan baik dan dapat mengendalikan pesawat luar angkasa ini, tentu Kyuhyun dapat keluar dari keadaan yang sangat terisolasi dengan dunia luar.

Di tengah bacaannya, Kyuhyun teringat seseorang yang kini membuatnya menangis hingga air matanya menetes membasahi literatur yang ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, tolong.. selamatkan aku..."

_Can I please come down, _

_cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

Entah sudah berapa hari, Kyuhyun telah terkurung di luar angkasa ini. Sama sekali tak ada penunjuk waktu. Menurut perkiraannya sendiri, ini sudahlah tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari ini, Kyuhyun tetap berkutat pada literatur yang telah dibaca melebihi setengahnya.

"Sial.. aku lapar," rutuknya saat para cacing mengganggu kegiatannya yang sangat berharga.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju beberapa tempat yang mungkin menyimpan persediaan makanan dengan bersusah payah, karena belum dapat mengendalikan diri dengan ketidak-adanya gravitasi. Dan beberapa benda yang ikut melayang sangat mengganggu kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun membuka sebuah loker dan hanya ada sebuah kunci berwarna emas disana. Diambilnya kunci tersebut dan mencoba membuka loker disebelahnya lagi dan mendapatkan kunci yang sama, namun kini terdapat dua buah kunci.

"Kunci apa ini?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru tempat, dan matanya menemukan sebuah peti lumayan besar yang berwarna jingga. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggerakkan badannya menuju sebuah peti yang berada di paling ujung sudut ruangan.

"Peti apa ini?" katanya seraya membuka peti tersebut yang ternyata terkunci.

"Hmm?"

Salah satu kunci yang ada dalam genggamannya dimasukkan pada sebuah lubang yang terdapat di sisi tengah peti. Kunci pertamanya tidak cocok, dan mencoba kunci kedua.

Klik

Terdapat sebuah bunyi yang menandakan peti itu telah terbuka dan langsung saja Kyuhyun mengangkat tutupnya dan mendapatkan isinya sebuah peti yang berbentuk lebih kecil.

"Apa-apaan ini, huh?" teriaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun membuka peti kedua dengan kunci pertamanya dan peti itu pun terbuka yang berisi sebuah peti lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil dari peti kedua.

"Mau mempermainkanku, huh?"

Peti ketiga pun berhasil dibukanya. Kyuhyun mengambil isinya yang merupakan sebuah alat semacam remot berukuran 10x5x2cm dan memiliki antena dengan panjang 7cm.

"Hm, apa ini?"

Pandangannya kembali kepada peti ketiga yang menghadirkan sebuah kunci berwarna merah dan berbentuk lebih kecil dari ketiga kunci sebelumnya.

"Arrgghh, kunci apa lagi ini!"

Kunci merah itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Ehhh, mau kemana kunci itu?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kunci merah yang tengah bergerak dengan sendirinya seperti mencari sesuatu dan benar saja, kunci itu kini telah tergantung di sebuah lubang dari loker besar yang berwarna putih.

"Ahaha, terimakasih kalau begitu."

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati loker tersebut dan membukanya.

"Waahhh.. ini..."

Terlihat beberapa makanan ringan yang langsung santap juga minuman isotonik memenuhi loker besar ini. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa makanan dan langsung menyantapnya.

"Hm.. aku harus irit.. untuk persediaan kan.. Lagipula..."

Sorot matanya kini berubah menjadi sendu memikirkan kejadian yang tengah menimpanya sekarang.

"Lagipula.. aku tidak tahu akan sampai kapan berada disini.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari singgasananya dan dilanjutkan oleh tetes-tetes lainnya hingga menghadirkan aliran di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini?"

"Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatku terasingkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin disini... Kumohon..."

"Kumohon seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini..."

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini.. tidak!"

"Tolong aku!"

_I'm deaf from all the silent, is it something that i've done ?_

_I know it there a million, i can't be the only one who's so disconnected_

_It's so different in my head, can anybody tell me why i'm lonely like satelite ?_

"Tolong aku!"

"Seseorang tolonglah aku!"

"Selamatkan aku!"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Tolong aku!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya dengan harapan ada seseorang diluar sana yang dapat menyelamatnya dan membawanya keluar dari tempat yang terasingkan ini.

Dia meremas rambutnya dengan keras, menekuk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Yesung hyung.. tolong aku!"

Sebuah nama terlontar dari bibirnya. Sebuah nama dimana harapannya bertumpu pada orang tersebut. Sebuah nama yang mana pemiliknya sangat dirindukannya. Sebuah nama dari orang terkasih dan cintanya.

_Now I lie awake and scream, in a zero gravity_

_And it's starting to weight down on me_

_Let's sbort this mission now, Can I please come down?_

Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan teringat akan sebuah benda yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Dimana?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sebuah remot di antara beberapa benda yang tengah melayang. Saat matanya menangkap apa yang dia cari, Kyuhyun langsung mengejarnya dan menangkapnya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu disini."

Diperhatikan remot tersebut beserta tombol-tombolnya.

Kyuhyun menekan sebuah tombol power dan menghidupkan remot tersebut. Matanya kembali berbinar.

"Pasti ada sesuatu... yang dapat menolongku."

Kini Kyuhyun kembali berkutat pada literatur, membolak-balik halamannya mencoba mencari sebuah benda seperti yang di temukannya dalam literatur tersebut.

Pencariannya terhenti pada halaman yang menunjukkan angka 135. Disana tertera sebuah gambar yang sangat persis dengan yang ada di genggamannya.

_Sebuah alat yang dapat membuat penggunanya berkomunikasi dengan para penjelajah luar angkasa lain._

Sebaris kalimat yang dibacanya meningkatkan secercah harapannya.

Kembali dibacanya literatur tersebut dengan seksama. Dan setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada alat di genggamannya. Dilihatnya sebuah tombol kecil berbentuk segitiga berwarna putih.

_Tombol ini akan memanggil dan menyampaikan pesan secara otomatis pada para astronot lain._

Kyuhyun memencet tombol tersebut sambil terus berharap dalam hati agar yang dilakukannya dapat membuahkan hasil.

Sebuah sinyal berwarna hijau terpancar dari antena alat tersebut dan sedetik berikutnya sinyal tersebut telah menghilang.

_So tonight I'm calling all astronaut, all the lonely people that the world forgot_

_If you hear my voice come pick me up, are you out there?_

_Cause you're all i've got!_

Entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus kali Kyuhyun mengirimkan sinyal SOS dan memanggil keberadaan astronot lain melalui remotnya. Sepertinya hasilnya sia-sia, semua panggilannya tak ada yang membuahkan hasil, tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya, tak ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya, tak ada.

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

Keputusasaan tengah melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak dapat kembali."

"Aku tidak dapat keluar dari sini."

"Selamanya aku akan berada disini."

"Selamanya dalam kesendirian ini."

"Selamanya..."

Dan Entah sudah keberapa kalinya air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah dan diberi aba-aba apapun. Hingga kesadarannya pun menghilang.

_Can I please come down?_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._

_Can I please come down?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan yang tertera jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat baju pemuda yang di peluknya basah.

"Yesung hyung, benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Hyung."

Kyuhyun senang dan sangat bahagia menyadari dirinya telah kembali. Kembali ke dunianya, juga kembali kepada orang terkasih yang telah berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak akan."

"Janji."

"Ya, aku janji."

"Terimakasih, Hyung."

Yesung mengelus rambut coklat seseorang yang ada dalam dekapannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat pada Yesung.

Onyx dan Caramel pun bertemu.

"Kyu..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, tapi..."

"..."

"Satu hal yang pasti..."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"..."

"Dan aku akan selalu menemanimu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu..."

Onyx milik Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan permatanya dan kali ini tangan Yesung terulur untuk menghapus aliran permata tersebut. Ditariknya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba mengungkapkan semua kata cinta yang tak dapat diutarakannya dengan kata-kata melalui sebuah pelukan hangat juga kecupan mesra.

Hingga malam ini pun menjadi milik mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, hyung.. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk itu.. Saranghae..."

**END**

Sekali lagi ini fic milik Hyunka, jangan ada yang salah paham yaaa.

Akun Twitter baru kita nih hwika_

Difollow ya chingu~

Ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol di twitter, boleh sharing atau kalau mau request FF juga boleh ^^

.

Nah bagi yang sudah baca, Sekarang waktunya Review!

No Sillent Reader, OK?


End file.
